


A Hunter's Wife

by NaughtySammyBoy



Series: A Hunter's Wife [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of fluff and feels, But not just any sex y'all, Does ring!kink exist?, Engagement Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, because Sam's totally feelin' it, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtySammyBoy/pseuds/NaughtySammyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't present your engagement ring in the most conventional of ways, but hey, he's Sam Fuckin' Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as fluff but my hormones got their hands on the keyboard and created this. And, of course, it's over 4,000 words--I can never seem to stop myself. I also apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. Enjoy, Missus Sam Winchester!

The idea of tearing yourself away from the warm, soft confinement of your bed seemed too terrible to even go through with. The mattress was plush but firm on your body, the new sheets you'd put on the night before soft and already carrying the intoxicating scent of the man who you shared the bed with--the one who was currently  _not_  beside you like you'd hoped. You barely open your eyes enough to see the dreadful red letters of the digital alarm clock on the nightstand read 7:15 AM. You groan at the fact at your body was nearly wide awake at such a  _ridiculous_  time, trying your best to fall back asleep but failing miserably.

 

You reckon Sam is still out for his morning run, the man finding some weird pleasure in waking up at five o'clock every morning and spending hours training his already incredibly Greek God-like body. You eventually untangle yourself from the collection of sheets and blankets to expose yourself to the chill of the bedroom, the small space heater in the corner ready to crap out any second from over usage and its old age. You can practically smell smoke coming from the damned thing when you turn it on every night before going to sleep.

 

You throw yourself a pity party as you walk to the bathroom connected to your bedroom, grumbling and whining to yourself exaggeratedly as you drag your feet across the chilly concrete floor. " _Yeesh_ ," you chuckle as you take in your appearance in the mirror; your hair's all a mess, your eyes are red from sleep, and there's indentations on your face from where you had laid on your pillow. As you yawn openly, you load your toothbrush up with toothpaste and start brushing, shuddering at the overwhelming taste of mint. Once you've spit and rinse your mouth, you have to wash your hands because you somehow managed to get a nice glob of Colgate on your fingers.

 

" _What the_ \--" you start when you feel something scratch against your right palm as you use it to scrub at the back of your left hand. Your eyes widen dramatically when you see a diamond ring on your left ring finger that wasn't there when you had gone to bed the night before, the sparkle of it slightly dull from the soap you'd pumped into your hand. You wash it away under the faucet, quickly grabbing a hand towel and drying your hands so you can get a better look. 

 

You don't know how long you stand there just staring at the beautiful ring and the cut of the diamond in its setting, question after question running through your mind. You nearly jump out of your skin when a deep voice asks, "You like it?" Your head snaps in its direction, your eyes burning from tears you hadn't even noticed well up as you meet Sam's loving gaze.

 

"What--What is this?" You ask, voice light and shaky.

 

Sam can't hide the smile that graces his handsome face, his bottom lip becoming victim to his perfect teeth. "Well, I was gonna give it to you at dinner tonight and make a big scene, but I couldn't wait any longer," he admits, fully stepping into the bathroom and grabbing your left hand in one of his own. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind me asking you to be my _wife_ ," Sam grins, bringing up his free hand to thumb away a tear that's fallen down your cheek.

 

"I wouldn't mind," you whisper, leaning into his touch and adding, "Ask me, Sam."

 

Sam lowers his head so his forehead--still slick with sweat from his run--is against yours, his breathing warm against your face as he breathes heavily out of his nose as if out of relief. "What do ya say? Wanna get all dressed up, have Dean give you away, and have Cas officiate the wedding?" Sam's smile grows wide when he adds, "You wanna do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

 

You chuckle through your tears, hands reaching around to fist at the back of his damp shirt as your body swells with overwhelming joy. "Yes, baby," you answer, nuzzling your nose against his and breathing out another chuckle against his parted lips. "I wanna be your wife, Sam."

 

Sam lets out a chuckle of his own and cradles your face his hands, bringing you in for a sweet, slow kiss. You melt into him, sighing into his mouth and gripping his hips to support yourself as you stand on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss. His body is hard against your soft one, and all you can think about is how bad you want him--how bad you want your boyfriend-turned- _fiancé_.

 

Before things can get _too_ heated, Sam pulls away from the kiss panting and grinning like a fool. " _No_ , don't stop kissing me," you breathe out, pulling him back in and molding your lips to his. He chuckles against your mouth, humming in approval once your tongue sinks in between his lips to taste him. He taste like mint and coffee, a weird but _satisfying_ combination that makes your body thrum hot with desire.

 

Sam pulls back far enough to say, "I need to shower."

 

"No," you decide for him, nuzzling into his neck and pressing your lips against the pulse point under his jaw.

 

"Babe," he chuckles slash groans, "I'm all sweaty and _gross_. I promise I'll kiss you all you want when I get out of the shower."

 

"Why shower when you're just gonna get all _dirty_ with me anyway?" You rebut playfully, eyes sparkling with mischief as you pull away from his neck to meet his. You reach up to wrap your arms around his neck and add, "And _plus_ , that would just be a waste of water, seeing as how you'll _probably_ just need to take another one after I'm done with you."

 

Sam's hazels seem to grow darker and his eyelids grow slightly heavier after hearing your words, his parted lips growing into a smirk as his releases a breathy laugh. "You _do_ make some pretty valid points," he croons, sliding his hands down the length of your back until he's got two generous handfuls of your backside.

 

" _Aaand_ ," you smirk, "You always look so goddamn _sexy_ after a run," you purr as you press yourself up against his firm body. 

 

"Hmm, is that so?" Sam wonders, leaning down so his can get his mouth on your neck to ravish it the way he knows you like.

 

"Yes, Sam, makes me all _hot_ inside," you moan, letting your head fall back to give him better access.

 

" _Just_ on the inside?" He husks against the column of your throat, his lips parting against your skin so you feel him breathing heavily against it. 

 

You smile and say, "No, other places too." You bring your swollen bottom lip between your teeth and let your eyes flutter shut as he continues to mouth at all the spots he knows drive you crazy. You're already like Niagara friggin' Falls as it is, but Sam's always had the ability to make you even wetter than you already were.

 

"Yeah?" He whispers, bringing a hand up to cup the back of your head as his lips stop just under your chin. "Like where?"

 

You moan as you blindly grab the hand that's still on your ass, bringing it around front so you can guide it between your thighs, Sam's warm palm against the sodden material of your panties. "Here," you gasp as he cups you through them, making your skin prickle and heat up quickly.

 

"Mm, you _are_ pretty warm right here," Sam observes, running a few fingers along your panties to tease your concealed folds. " _Wet_ too," he adds, trailing his lips along the length of your jaw until his can teethe at your earlobe. You shiver against him, your body already on overdrive from the simple sensations Sam's providing.

 

"Well, the idea of getting to be Missus Sam Winchester _does_ things to me," you smirk against his cheek as you run your hands through his slightly damp hair.

 

"I like the sound of that," Sam whispers in your ear, pulling your panties to the side to run a finger through your slick folds and tease your throbbing clit. He releases a lust-filled growl before retracting his hands to take hold of your hips, swiftly lifting you up so you're seated on the counter beside the sink. You chuckle breathlessly when the force of Sam placing you on it causes various bottled products to clatter to the floor loudly, the sound of it ringing out shrilly through the bathroom. You gasp and moan as Sam once again attacks your neck with open lips and little nips to your skin, your hands reaching behind you for support as he leans into you.

 

Even though just-got-engaged sex was supposed to be romantic, slow, and sensual by tradition--that just was _not_ yours or Sam's style. Your relationship started off with headboard rattling sex and that's how it had always been no matter what, and that's the way you liked it. And Sam's powerful body was his _greatest_ weapon in the bedroom.

 

"God, Sam, I want you so bad-- _need_ you," you mewl, arching your back to press your chest up against his as he nips at the place where your neck meets your shoulder. You receive a groan in response and a pair of parted lips that harshly suck a mark onto your heated skin, making you gasp and whine for more.

 

Sam's fingers are greedy as he fists and wrenches your shirt up your torso and off your body, exposing your bare breasts to the chill of the air around the two of you. It takes only seconds for your nipples to peak and then only a millisecond more before Sam's got one trapped between his perfect lips go suck lavishly. Sam always was a fast one, rarely ever teasing you with a twirl of his tongue or a soft brush of his open mouth against the sensitive buds. No, he liked to go straight into the motions that made you bite back a scream and curl your toes as if that would anchor you to the moment. " _Fuck_!" You gasp when his teeth come into play, not too demanding but enough to make your hips buck in response.

 

Sam smirks against your breast, bringing his hands up to cup them both in his large hands. You hum at the heat of them against the soft, supple flesh, drawing you into Sam even more. He treats your other nipple with the same attention as the other, eventually pulling back to admire his work--your nipples glisten with his spit and are slightly darker from his insistent mouth. "Beautiful, baby," he husks and leans back into give each one a close-lipped kiss. 

 

You can feel his hard cock through his jogging shorts against your inner thigh, his hips rocking just a bit so he's rutting himself against it. "Fuckin' get _naked_ already," you chuckle, hooking your fingers into the shorts to push them down as far as you can until they fall freely to his ankles so he can kick them away. Your eyes grow hazy when you realize he's not wearing any underwear. "You went _commando_ on your run?" You smirk, the thought of his sizable dick bobbing as he ran instantly filling your mind and making your lower belly burn hot.

 

"Didn't want to chafe," Sam shrugs, placing his hands on either side of your spread thighs and giving you a cheeky wink as he smiles dumbly

 

"Ugh," you scoff, biting back a laugh. " _Chafe_ is _not_ a sexy word, Sam," you scold him playfully, rolling your eyes and resting your forehead against his.

 

"Sorry," he snorts before saying in the sexiest voice he can muster through the humor, "I meant--I didn't want my _cock_ to be all _constricted_ and _strained_ against a pair of _tight_ boxers." 

 

"Hmm, _better_ ," you grin, bringing him in for a short kiss as a reward before reaching for the bottom of his form fitted windbreaker. You bite your bottom lip as you pull it up to reveal his sculpted, impossibly chiseled torso. The light hair on his pecs and the anti-possession tattoo on the left one still drive you crazy even after years of getting to see it whenever you wanted. Your eyes scan his now fully nude form, trailing a single finger down his chest and along his firm stomach until your reach the trail of hair just under his navel that led to that glorious promise land of his. "Still can't believe all of this is _mine_ ," you smirk, looking up at Sam through your lashes.

 

"Till death do we part," Sam teases, his nose nuzzling against you cheek as he breaths in your scent.

 

"Cheesy," you comment and shake your head as you chuckle.

 

Sam claims your mouth easily as he removes the last piece of clothing keeping you away from him, the cotton material of your panties nearly ripping because of his strong hands. You vibrate with anticipation when Sam grips your thighs to pull you to the edge of the counter so your ass is hanging over it just enough for him to get close, his hand shoved between your bodies to grip himself and position the head of his cock at your awaiting hole. Your mouth falls open and your eyes flutter shut as he slides home with one steady thrust, your upper body buckling and falling back so your propped up against the mirror behind you. "Shit," you hear Sam hiss once he's fully sheathed inside you, his hands wrapping around your knees to push your legs open wide so he has the perfect view of where your bodies are connected.

 

You muster enough will power to open your eyes just enough to see his parted lips, his crinkled forehead, and his down-casted gaze. You purr like a cat who's just been spoiled with human affection when he pulls out and drives back in with a forceful thrust of his powerful hips. 

 

Sam's first thrust was always the best preamble for the many more great ones that soon would follow. His body already had a thin sheen of sweat covering it despite the cool air around the two do you--but of course, Sam Winchester could sweat through a snowstorm in Alaska. (You always felt a little bad using the heater at night because of it, but Sam never complained--he just slept naked, so you didn't really have a reason to complain either.)

 

Sam wraps a hand around one of your ankles, bring it over his shoulder and pivoting your hips just enough that your eyes roll in your sockets when he pounds into you. Without much thought to it, you slide your left hand down your body until you can rub at your buzzing clit with your middle and index finger. You’re moaning like crazy at the feeling of it all, whimpering Sam's name as he delivers you the best pleasure you've ever had the honor of experiencing. 

 

Sam _never_ disappointed.

 

"God, that ring looks so fuckin' _sexy_ on you," Sam moans, sending you a uncontrollable smile as he grinds his hips against you in a way that makes yours buck shamelessly. He leans forward to kiss one of your flushed cheeks sweetly, running the tip his nose along the bridge of yours as you moan unabashedly. "You like the idea of your future husband fucking you, don't you? Your Mister shoving his cock _deep_ inside your pretty little pussy, huh?" His eyes are as intense as a flame as they stare into yours, his hips flush against yours as he drives into you perfectly.

 

"Yes!" You gasp, "God, _yes_!"

 

You're on the edge of your first orgasm before you can even process it, the heat of its fast approaching arrival burning through your entire body like molten hot lava. Your thighs are shaking as your head falls back against the mirror behind you with a dull thud, your face etched in unadulterated pleasure as you beg Sam not to stop. The words falling from your lips are uncontrolled and could be categorized as pure filth, spurring Sam on as he praises the way you look when you're about to come.

 

"Come on, beautiful," Sam grunts, driving his hips a little faster and harder. "Come for me, wanna see you come for me. _Love_ watching you come, baby, always looks so goddamn good!" He moans openly, his eyes watching your body react to the pleasure he's giving you. And when he furthers that pleasure by quickly thumbing at your clit, you're a _goner_. 

 

"Fuck yes! God... _yes_!" You gasp sharply, your hands slapping down against the counter for some sort of anchor as your orgasm makes itself known. Your eyes slam shut from the force of it, your mouth hanging open as you moan and mewl for Sam.

 

"God," Sam hisses as he fucks you through it, "You're so wet right now, so _good_."

 

You're too far gone to respond, your high taking over your body like a vice and drowning you in a sea of euphoric ecstasy. You came down just in time to notice Sam's hips grow more sloppy and uncoordinated, the moans falling from his lips with no control in sight and his eyes screwed shut from his own supply of pleasure. Just like Sam enjoyed watching you come undone, you enjoyed watching him just as much. The sight of it alone made you pant and want him that much more. He was always the most vocal right before he tipped over the edge, his shoulders shaking and his chest flexing as he drives himself to the point of no return.

 

You gasp out a breathy chuckle when he accidentally pops out and paints your belly and chest with white ribbons of warm come. You hum in approval and bite your bottom lip, enjoying the way his body shudders with his release and the way he moans out your name in the sexiest way imaginable. "Jesus--Jesus _Christ_!" He gasps out as he bucks his hips and lowers himself to the counter on his hands, panting wildly as he enjoys the last few seconds of his orgasm.

 

"My, _my_ ," you smirk as you drag a finger through a drop of his come that fell just above your belly button, "Maybe you should propose more often."

 

Sam releases a throaty laugh, pulling in a long breath and pushing it out in a even longer sigh. "Maybe," he smiles as he steadies himself on his feet and swipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

"I told you we'd get dirty," you chuckle, reaching to your left to grab a tissue to wipe yourself off. "But now that means we can take a shower."

 

"After you, _m'lady_ ," Sam grins dumbly as he grabs your hand to pull you off the counter you're slumped against.

 

" _Nerd_ ," you scoff playfully, sending him a wink before giving him a quick kiss.

 

After spending an unnecessary amount of time under the hot stream of the shower, you find yourself back at square one--wrapped up in the warm sheets of your bed, but with Sam wrapped around you this time as well.

 

"It really is a beautiful ring, Sam," you say with a smile as you hold your hand up in the air to examine the way it shines in the light of the bedroom.

 

"I spent a lot of time choosing which one to get you, wanted it to be perfect for you," he tells you, kissing the top of your head.

 

"This is probably _definitely_ not the right thing to say but," you chuckle, "It looks like it was... _expensive_."

 

"Well," Sam laughs, squeezing your hip lovingly, "Dean _insisted_ on helping; he hustled a few extra games of pool over the last few months to pitch in, and we even maxed out one of our scam credit cards."

 

"So _romantic_!" You gasp dramatically, pulling your head off his chest to give him a wide grin so he knows you truly appreciate him. "I don't know what I did in life to be so lucky, but whatever it was in my life that led me to you, good or bad, I'm glad it happened."

 

" _I'm_ the lucky one, baby," Sam smiles back, pushing a strand of damp hair behind your ear as he stares at you with nothing but love and admiration. "You've shown me that love is _fearless_ and that no matter what happens in this life, I want to spend every minute of it with you and _only_ you," he says in a low voice, his smile faltering just a bit when he adds, "I used to be so scared of loving someone after everything that's happened in my life, but with you--it all feels _right_ , like in the face of the unexpected, there's always going to be _you_."

 

You chew on your quivering bottom lip as your eyes well up with heavy tears, your chest feeling tight as your heart races against your ribcage. Every moment that led up to this one comes crashing together all at once and you can't help the emotions that swell inside you--emotions you used to think didn't exist outside of sappy romance movies or some ridiculous love song. "I love you, Sam Winchester," you whisper, you voice shaky and light.

 

"And I love you, Missus _Almost_ Sam Winchester," he replies, his hands wrapping around your upper arms to bring you in for a slow, passionate kiss. "With every fiber of my body, _I love you_ ," he murmurs against your lips, smiling when you sigh against his.

 

A few hours of sleep and a million cuddles later, you and Sam finally get dressed and make your way to the kitchen where Dean's making a late breakfast. You’re surprised to find a large meal composed of waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash browns all placed on the table with three places set for all of you. "Well, looks like the lovebirds have finally decided to grace the world with their presence," Dean laughs stupidly from his place at the stove where he's frying up some extra bacon, making you smile and rolls your eyes.

 

"All this just for _us_?" You tease him, walking up to him and flicking his ear.

 

" _Ugh_!" He scoffs after batting your hand away, "You're not even my sister yet and I _already_ want to wring your neck."

 

"How do you know I said _yes_?" You chuckle, sitting down at the table beside Sam where he's loading your plate with a little bit of everything.

 

"Because," Dean rolls his eyes as he plates the fresh bacon and brings it to the table, "The whole world heard _your_ version of _yes_ this morning."

 

You choke on the sip of orange juice you'd just taken and can't help but laugh once you've successfully swallowed it. Sam has his head in one of his hands as he groans to himself, mumbling something about how paper thin the walls of the bunker unfortunately are even though they're supposed to be highly industrial.

 

"Hey, I get it--you two gotta practice for the honeymoon. Just warn a guy next time," Dean says with shit-eating grin on his face as he devours a piece of bacon.

 

"Dean," Sam warns.

 

"We don't need much practice, really," you shrug as you tear into a waffle, "Our technique's pretty good as it is."

 

"Oh my _god_ , just kill me now," Sam groans, face tuning beet red instantly as he tries to bite back a smile.

 

"Oh, come _on_ , Sammy!" Dean laughs, "We’re all adults here."

 

Sam scoffs and says, "That's questionable on your part actually."

 

"Ha _ha_ ," Dean huffs sarcastically, his mouth full of chewed food which earns him matching grossed out looks from both you and Sam.

 

"Speaking of the honeymoon," you smile at Sam, "Where should we go?"

 

"Somewhere warm?" He suggests, grinning widely.

 

"Nah, somewhere cold and snowy so we have to stay in the whole time," you grin stupidly.

 

"Yee- _uck_!" Dean shouts in a throaty roar, letting his fork fall to his plate dramatically. "If this how you two are gonna act throughout the _entire_ duration of your engagement--I'm outta here!"

 

You and Sam just smile at each there like idiots and roll your eyes, not even giving Dean a true response.

 

"You guys _know_ I hate the mushy love stuff."

 

"Whatever you say, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, what I wouldn't do to be Sam Winchester's fiance. Lord...


End file.
